The pubertal growth spurt is associated with a sex steroid-dependent rise in GH secretion. The investigators will study the role of estrogens in this phenomenon by observing the effect of both an estrogen receptor blocker (tamoxifen) and very low dose estradiol supplementation on GH production in the late pubertal male, using frequent blood sampling for GH and deconvolution analysis.